True Heroes
by Melissa806
Summary: Trent asks his father about the first time he became Mesogog. And now that Anton is more supportive of his desire to become an artist, he realizes there is one picture he has never drawn.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_ or any characters used in this story.

Author's note: This is possibly semi-au since there are some questions the show never really answered. I'm not sure if it would fit better right after _Drawn Into Danger_ or sometime in the middle of Trent's collaboration with Carson Brady. So whichever you prefer is fine.

_True Heroes_

Trent was busy shifting through the files on his father's desk when Dr. Mercer entered the study. "Hey, Dad. I just left a few of my drawings here."

His father simply nodded and sat down to get some work done. There were forms to sign and legal documents to read over. Trent wondered how the businessman could do this for hours on end without getting bored. He soon found what he was looking for under a stack of paperwork off to the side. He noticed the papers had already been signed which meant that his father had seen his work.

Trent cleared his throat, and Anton looked up at him. "So, umm, what did you think?" He was not sure how safe this subject was. While his father had not exactly been supportive of his artistic endeavors in the past, he seemed to be more accepting of them recently.

Anton chose a picture of a serious looking blue alien wearing brown pants and white boots. "This is my favorite." Trent nodded. That was the one he thought the scientist would choose. "But there is one thing I was particularly curious about," Anton continued. His son raised an eyebrow, and he held up a picture of a blue-haired super heroine wearing a purple skintight costume. "What exactly was your inspiration for this one?"

Trent blushed slightly. "Uh, well…" He desperately tried to think of something to change the direction of the conversation and quickly pulled a picture out of his folder. "If you want to see something classier, look at this one. It's some of my better work."

He handed the piece of paper to his father. Anton took it and examined the picture. "Is this Kira Ford?"

His son nodded. "The original is at the Cyber Café. It turned out so well that I had to make a copy."

"It's very nice."

"Thanks." Trent let out a breath he did not know he had been holding in. Soon his father continued his work, and Trent left only to return a few minutes later with his sketchbook. He sat in a chair across the room from his father and began drawing, looking up every few minutes. "Hey, Dad?" he finally asked.

"Hmm?"

Trent paused a moment before speaking. "Does it hurt? I mean when you become Mesogog."

No answer came for several seconds, and Trent wondered if he would receive one. "Yes. But you get used to it."

"What about when it first happened? What did you do?"

Dr. Mercer looked at his son hesitantly. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this."

"Please. I want to know. I really do." His father still looked reluctant. "When I first became the White Ranger, I was so scared of how the gem changed me. I just wanted to know if you felt that way too."

Anton sighed. "I was afraid too, Trent. After that first transformation… When I turned back, I was in shock. That's the only way I can describe it. I didn't remember everything that had happened, but I knew enough." He let out a breath and shook his head. "I wasn't thinking clearly. The first thing that caught my attention was a shard of broken glass on the floor."

Trent was stunned. He looked at his father, his eyes wide, horrified at the image that came into his mind. "Are you saying?"

Anton nodded. "I picked it up and brought it to my wrist, but then something happened. I must have blocked the next few moments out. Either Mesogog took over again, or I just passed out. When I awoke, I realized there was not even a scar."

"Wow," Trent murmured, unsure of what to say next. "I… I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

His father gave him a faint smile. "It's alright. I probably shouldn't have told you about this."

"I'm glad you did. You never tried anything like that again, did you?"

"When I returned to my natural form, I seemed to have regained most of my sanity. However, there were moments during those first few weeks when I contemplated ending my own life to ensure that the creature would never harm anyone else. And I hated not having control of my own destiny. I hated the idea that something else could just take over whenever it desired. Those first few times I went into that same shock. I was horrified at what I had created and desperate to get rid of it. Once I even came close to drowning, but he took over again. After I stopped contemplating suicide, Mesogog suddenly disappeared. I was naïve in believing he was gone for good. Years passed and nothing happened. I moved on with my life and later adopted you without even thinking the creature could come back. But he reemerged just this past year, and now I know he was only waiting for the right time, plotting his return.

Trent stood by his father's desk. "You'll find a way to stop him. I know you won't give up until he's defeated. But, Dad?" Anton looked up at him. "Promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll never… take such drastic measures to get rid of Mesogog again."

Anton seemed to consider this a few moments before responding. "I promise," he finally said solemnly. "I know I can find another way."

Trent sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you."

"You do." Trent looked at his father questioningly. "You give me the strength to fight him. Ever since you joined the other Rangers, I could feel his control weakening."

Trent smiled. "It's like when I was freed from the dino gem's hold. You saved me from being destroyed." He pulled out a piece of paper from his sketchbook and handed it to Dr. Mercer. "I want you to have this. It turned out very well."

Anton took the picture. It was a drawing of him, but there was nothing extravagant or exaggerated. It looked just at he was. He laughed softly. "No red cape?"

"No. You don't need one."

"But I thought you only drew superheroes."

Trent smiled slightly again. "Yeah, well, that's what you are to me," he said before going to finish the rest of his homework.

The End


End file.
